


Do you want to go into the forest?

by flyingjoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frozen!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingjoa/pseuds/flyingjoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek were best friends when they were young, they played pretend, and shared secrets and explored the woods together. But when Derek’s werewolf powers start up and he accidentally scars Stiles his family forces him into seclusion. After Stiles’ mind is wiped of werewolves all he knows is that one day Derek just stopped being his friend. After the awful Hale fire happens, Derek is left being the guilty werewolf who abandoned his friend, and Stiles is left being the awkward boy who thinks his friend stopped liking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a Sterek Frozen!AU. Stiles and Derek are bff's until one day they're not. When the Hale fire happens, Stiles tries to talk to Derek who turns on him and took off. Stiles decides to go after him, and somewhere down the road Sterek happens. I got the idea on tumblr, from angels-and-alcohol and therefor she deserves a lot of the credit. I would also like to give some credit to missmeepsalot (also tumblr) who helped me with some of the details.

It was just like any other night on Halloween for Stiles. He was sitting on a stool in the hallway, fully prepared for the trick-or-treating and admiring his costume. The Batman-suit was awesome. Batman was awesome. He was awesome.  
     By the sound of the doorbell he jumped up from the stool to slam open the door.  
     “Derek!” he screamed. Derek Hale, whom was a bit more quiet in the presence of others than Stiles, and his mother Talia Hale was standing on the other side. They had the same, pleasant smile.  
     “Stiles. Where's your mother?” Talia said with a hint of laughter in her tone.  
     “I-I don't know. Hang on. Moooooom?!” Stiles called out for his mother whom quickly joined him by his side. She laughed and gently scratched Stiles on top of his head. Stiles mumbled something about not touching the suit but his mother ignored him.  
     “Talia. How are you, honey?” she said and squeezed herself by her son to give Talia a hug.  
     “I'm just wonderful. Derek here, though... He had some trouble with the costume. The hair wouldn't stay how it was supposed to.” she replied and Stiles' mom turned to Derek. He was wearing a white tank top, a pair of jeans, and a jacket. His hair had a lot of product in it, and he was wearing plastic knives on his hands.  
     “Oh, but it looks really great! It's Wolverine, right?”  
     Derek nodded.  
     “Yeah, it's awesome. Can we go now?” Stiles asked and his mom rolled her eyes.  
     “Just let me grab my coat.”

Stiles was incredibly happy. He had candy that could (with emphasis on could) last for weeks, he had been up longer than he normally was allowed, he had been Batman for a couple of hours, and he got to have a sleepover at Derek's. Unfortunately, he couldn't sleep. That was reasonable considering the fact that he had consumed about the double amount of candy he usually ate in a month. So while he was moving around in his sleeping-bag, an idea came to life. It was something that always was lurking in the back of his head.  
     So, naturally he had to make the idea into reality. He quickly slid out of the sleeping-bag and skipped his way over to Derek.  
     “Derek? Wake up, wake up, wake up!” he whispered while he poked Derek in his ribs.  
     “Stiles, go back to sleep.” Derek muttered back. Stiles groaned and pushed Derek so he rolled around.  
     “I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!” Stiles replied with a theatrical tone in his voice.  
     “Go play by yourself.”  
     Stiles stuck his tongue out to Derek. He decided to give it one last shot. He scooted over to Derek's side and whispered in his ear.  
     “Do you want to go into the forest?”

The air was so cold that their breaths turned into smoke. The trees had frost on their branches and reflected the moonlight. That way they could see a little better in the dark. Stiles grinned and turned around to Derek.  
     “Do the change, Derek!” he said expectantly. Derek hesitated, but with a sure nod from Stiles, he laughed quietly. Stiles watched Derek with big eyes as he stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. Derek's eyes were closed like they always were. Stiles guessed it was so that he could focus. But he easily forgot about that when he saw Derek transform into... something else.  
     His ears got pointy, and he got a lot more hair on his face. His nails grew longer and sharper, like claws. He was so enchanted by the turn that he didn't see that Derek acted differently. His mouth was twitching and his hands were grasping the air harshly. His breathing got deeper and the muscles in his body clenched.  
     “Open your eyes, Derek. Come on!” Stiles begged. So Derek did. As usual, Stiles gasped for air. He had always been the most fascinated with Derek's eyes. They turned bright blue and glowed strongly. Stiles took a few steps closer to Derek, but when he saw how Derek's chest was heaving with every breath, he stopped.  
     “Hey, Derek? Are you okay? Or have you gotten sick?” he asked worriedly. He tried to reach out but quickly took a step back when Derek growled.  
     “D-Derek? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad with me?” he asked sadly. Derek locked gaze with Stiles whom took another step back. Derek followed him.  
     “Derek, this isn't funny.” Stiles said, and he ignored the slight shake in his voice. That's when Derek decided to roar.  
     Stiles took off. He just started to run, as fast as he could. He was forced to run deeper into the forest, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to give Derek some time alone. But he still couldn't figure out what he-


	2. Fire burns bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something terrible happens and Stiles visits Derek for the first time in like, forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi  
> i just wanted to say that i'm so sorry for the short length of the chapters here in the beginning, but i'm trying to find a steady grounding in this fic before going too much forward. this is my first teen wolf fic, so yeah.  
> i also wanted to give you a heads up: still in a writers block and it might take a while before i update again.

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of his father moving around in the house. Like the nosy kid he is, he ignores the warmth underneath his sheets and gets out of the bed. He opens his bedroom door and blinks a few times to get his eyes used to the light. He is far too tired to remember how he got downstairs, but he found himself and his father in the kitchen. His dad was obviously stressed and hurried to get in to his uniform.  
“Go back to sleep, Stiles.”  
“Whts gon on, da'?” Stiles mumbled and rubbed his eyes. The look his father gave him made him a lot more alert.  
“Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep.”  
Stiles frowned and took a step closer to his father. He raised his eyebrows in hopes for an answer. All he got was a sigh and a painful silence. As his dad was on his way through the door, Stiles grabbed his arm and silently asked for an explanation. His dad hesitated, but after realizing that he wouldn't be able to leave without telling Stiles something, he caved.  
“I got a call saying there was a house fire. Pretty bad one. A lot of people have died.”  
Stiles nodded and his grip around his fathers arm got looser.  
“Who's house?”  
Stiles shuddered because of the pain in his fathers eyes. If something had happened to Scott or Lydia-  
“Hale's.”

Stiles somehow managed to get himself to school that morning. Considering that Beacon Hills was a small town, the news of the Hale fire had gotten around pretty quickly. Stiles spent the first half of the day in some sort of coma; he wasn't the energetic and frankly a bit annoying boy as he used to be. Instead he was lost inside his head, with a dilemma taking up all of the place in his mind.  
Derek had been a friend of Stiles', until one day when he wasn't. Stiles didn't remember why, Derek just stopped talking to him. But Stiles felt uneasy imagining not going to Derek and give his condolences or at least just check up on him. On the other hand, he had no idea if Derek wanted him to.

“Oh my god, Stiles. Just go visit him. It's obvious that you want to.” Scott and stuffed his mouth with fries. Stiles groaned and buried his head in his hands.  
“He pretty much hates me. What if he goes crazy and yells at me?” Stiles asked. He could almost hear Scott's worried frown.  
“I don't think he would do that. I mean, he's lost so much family today and he probably just needs someone.”  
Stiles groaned again and sat up straight. He knew Scott was probably right – he usually was – but that didn't convince him. So instead he shoved ten fries in his mouth at once and ignored the disgusted sound coming from Scott.

Okay, so Stiles didn't visit Derek that day. Or the next. Or the one after that. It was not because he was scared (pfft why would he no he was not scared shut up), it was because Stiles thought it would be good to give Derek some space. The only ones who had survived the fire was Derek and his uncle Peter. Stiles figured that Derek wanted some alone time, especially since Peter was in a coma. Also, Stiles' dad had told him that Derek had been so shocked he had trouble speaking, and that Stiles shouldn't push to early.  
But five days after the fire, when Scott went to the hospital to give his mom, Melissa, dinner, Stiles offered a ride. Scott left quickly thereafter, but Stiles just stood there. He needed seven minutes to gather enough courage to go to the room Melissa had said was Peter's. When he stood by the door, he couldn't help to feel a great amount of grieve in his heart. Derek was sitting with his back towards the door and with his hands laying stiffly on his knees. Peter himself was laying on the bed with several IV's and tubes connected to him, and with his face half burned off.  
Stiles flexed his fingers a few times before quietly walking up to Derek. He hesitated for a while before placing his right hand on Derek's left shoulder. Derek tensed up underneath Stiles' hand. Stiles thought of removing his hand, but since Derek didn't move away, he left it there. After a while, he could feel Derek soften. A sigh left Stiles mouth quietly, releasing his nervousness.  
That's when he felt the small shaking in Derek's shoulder. Stiles frowned at first, but then he heard a broken sob coming from Derek. Unsure of what he should do, Stiles grasped Derek's shoulder a bit tighter. Derek didn't move at first, but when he shuffled in his seat, Stiles let go. Derek's shaking got worse, and when he placed his head in his hands, Stiles decided it was his cue to leave.  
As he walked through the corridor to the main entrance, he did his best to ignore the broken cries that came from the dark room behind him.


End file.
